


Intimacy

by spectrekinq



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Bile, Dom Ilija, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sub Twitch, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrekinq/pseuds/spectrekinq
Summary: Bile, Twitch and Ilija have had intimate moments together before, but never a drunken one.





	Intimacy

A groan bubbled from the throat of the normally blue suit clad man, a pair of scarred hands resting on both bare hips. Reassuring words were spoken from the sniper's lips, his hot breath against Twitch's ear making the man on top just tingle from the sensation. Ilija was slow to move, yet each thrust was enough to make the other mewl out for more, digits forcing his legs apart.

Dark hues peered over to the helicopter pilot, a cigarette clamped between his set of enamel. Bile's tongue traced over his bottom lip, his thumb giving his hardened cock a firm stroke, brows furrowing. His hefty breaths were short-lived yet heavy, approaching the driver, digits playing with the locks on Twitch's head.

It was only a single push that was needed to be taken, teeth gritting upon feeling the warmth gradually surround his shaft. Bile exhaled through his nostrils, slowly beginning to thrust his throbbing hard-on against the younger's throat. The ecstasy was guiltless bliss for him, a reasonable amount of alcohol residing within the men's systems.

The moans were muffled, yet out of pleasure, one hand grasping onto Bile's trouser leg to brace his weight as the other wrapped around his cock, eyelids sliding shut. Sweat had taken its toll on the Croatian's body, fingers leaving their dents behind on the delicate flesh, the taste of bitter liquor clinging to his tongue.

Burying his face within Twitch's shoulder, his movements experimented in different speeds and angles, brushing fiercely against the man's prostrate repeatedly. The other's gasps and whines were nothing more but music to his ears, a hand creeping up to the male's cock to start making its strokes, teeth nipping bare skin.

A sudden shudder found itself trailing down Ilija's spine, knowing it was the end. His grip had been firm enough to leave bruises behind, his cigarette almost falling out of his mouth as he filled the one on top, his legs beginning to quiver from pure euphoria. With an instant manoeuvre after his orgasm had racked through his body, the pilot pulled out of Twitch's mouth, the younger's head feeling as if it were spinning.

His boxers were yanked back up, Ilija offering the men a cigarette each from the spare pack he always seemed to carry. This hadn't been the first time they all had an intimate encounter like this, but it was definitely the first intoxicated one.


End file.
